Poor Furuichi
by CherryBlossom935
Summary: Furuichi ran upstairs only to stop when he heard a grunt from Oga's room. He walked quietly and put his ears on the Oga's bedroom door.Implied HildaXOga


**I had nothing to do so, I thought why not make a HildaXOga fan fiction. But I warn you, it's not well written. Please R&R! **

"_**Italicized"- Furuichi's thoughts**_

Furuichi was walking his way to Oga's house. They were about to play 'Guitar Pharaoh.' He was practicing all night. His hands were ready to pick up a guitar. He quickened up his pace wanting to kick Oga's butt. And maybe Hilda would fall in love with him.

"_Furuichi! You're so good at playing Guitar Pharaoh! I think I'm falling in love with you." _

He began drooling at the thought. People started looking at him weirdly. He wiped out his drool with the back of his hand. Then, another thought entered his mind. He walked faster than ever. Soon enough, he found himself standing in front of Oga's house. He entered the front gate then, knocked on the door. Oga's mom appeared in front of him wearing an apron.

"Ah, Furuichi-kun. Oga's in his room with Hilda." Oga's mom smiled at him. Furuichi smiled back and entered Oga's house. He ran upstairs only to stop when he heard a grunt from Oga's room. He walked quietly and put his ears on the Oga's bedroom door.

"Aaahh…. Nnnn… Be gentler you, imbecile!" That sounded like Hilda. He leaned on the door more.

"Shut up! I'm not comfortable when I do it gently." Oga's voice was heavy. And he was breathing hard. Thoughts began frolicking in Furuichi's head.

"_Do it gently… Nah… They wouldn't."_

"Well, do something. Ooohhh." Hilda just moaned.

"_Maybe they were doing something else. They're not doing what I'm thinking. That's impossible." _

"What am I supposed to do? And would you stop making those sounds, bitch." Oga grunted.

"I ca-an't help i-it." Hilda's was panting.

"_Can't help what? Feeling good? Hilda-san, why? Why did you pick Oga over me?" _

"Well, stop it. It's distracting me. I can't concentrate. F**K!" Furuichi felt his legs started to weaken. He slid down and sat on the floor still listening to their conversation.

"Oga! Aaahhh… FOOL!"

"_Hilda-san just shouted Oga's name. Not mine. She even moaned loudly." _

"Suck it up. I'm putting it. Is it here?" Furuichi's eyes got wider.

"_You wouldn't Oga! Would you?" _

"Yeah. Don't put it too suddenly."

"Whatever." Oga groaned suddenly.

"Ahahh! I said not to put it too suddenly." Hilda sounded like she was in pain. Furuichi clenched his fists.

"_That's no way to treat Hilda-san! I'm stopping this."_

Furuichi barged in the door with anger.

"Oga, stop what you're doing to Hilda-san!" He began shouting not even realizing what the situation really was.

"What the hell, Furuichi?" Oga said while grunting.

Furuichi looked at them and noticed that they were playing twister. Hilda was on her back. Her hands and feet were lifting her up from the ground. Oga, on the other hand, were in all fours mounting over Hilda. Baby Beel was at the side with the spinning wheel.

"Funny thing. I thought you were doing it with each other." Furuichi chuckled nervously while rubbing his neck.

"WHAT?" Oga and Hilda both said.

"KYAAA!" Hilda lost her concentration and fell on her back but not leaving Oga out to join in the fun. Hilda's face was red from exhaustion and she was breathing heavily. Oga quickly stood up and made fun of Hilda.

"You said 'Kyaa'." Oga was smirking at her not even bothering to help her up.

"Wasn't it cute?" Furuichi added. Suddenly, Hilda stood up and grabbed her umbrella from the side. Then, she pointed it to Furuichi.

"You made me lose my concentration and you thought that we were doing it." She made her way closer to him until the end of the umbrella was on his Adam's apple.

"I'll handle this. I don't want a girl who says 'Kyaa' to beat up Furuichi." Hilda glared at Oga but Oga completely ignored her. Then, he stood beside Furuichi and punched him on the face while shouting.

"Furuichi! You baka!" Furuichi was sent flying out of the roof to the road. Oga grinned in his achievement.

"I couldn't believe someone dumber than you would exist. He thought we were doing it." Hilda recalled their conversation while playing twister.

"Come to think of it, I wouldn't blame Fururichi. We really sounded like we were doing it." Hilda stated calmly.

"What do you mean by that? I know where to put it in, bitch!" Oga faced her while glaring.

"I beg to differ. Damn fool." Hilda moved closer to him as if daring him to do something.

"I guess you're right. You'll be asking me to do it gentler. I bet I'm too much for you to handle. And I know that you'll be making more louder sounds than before." Oga moved his face closer to her.

"Oh yeah? Well, I bet that you'll be asking for more of my moans when we do it." Hilda dared to move her face closer.

"We'll see about that." Oga said while fully kissing Hilda on the lips. And Furuichi was left forgotten.

After few hours

Furuichi made his way again to Oga's room. Unexpectedly he heard a moan.

"Oga! Not too fast!" Hilda said while panting.

"Fine." Oga grunted.

"_They must continue playing twister." _

Furuichi opened the door not even bothering to knock. His eyes widened with what he saw. He quickly went out of Oga's room and shut the door behind him

"_AAHH! MY EYES!" _


End file.
